


Regret

by megahomestucktrash69



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megahomestucktrash69/pseuds/megahomestucktrash69





	Regret

You flipped the coin. Of course she had used her god tier powers to make the outcome favorable for her. She turned around and got ready to leave. You saw what would happen if she left. Bec Noir would trace her sent back, and kill everyone on the meteor. You saw Karkat take the first stab, trying to keep him away from you. He fell to the ground, candy red blood gushing from his wounds. You try to fight back, but you end up getting stabbed and falling next to Karkat. You grabbed his cold hand as you died. You jolted back to reality as Vriska waved goodbye. You stabbed her through the back and then pulled your blade out of her. She falls to the ground in a pool of her blood, unmoving.

About a week after Vriska's death

You walk around the meteor, not going anywhere in particular. You feel an immense amount of guilt for killing your Scourge Sister, but you did what had to be done, right? You tell yourself over and over that you did what was right, that you did what you needed to. BUt the same question keeps popping up in your head 'Could I have done something to save her?' You keep telling yourself, 'No, this is the way the timeline has to be.' You eventually start to cry and you wonder "When did I start crying?' but that though is swept away as Vriska's death played in your head over and over.


End file.
